


Discovering A Legend

by DianneRose2016



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Crime, Drama, Mentions of PTSD, Service Animal, Sex, Sexual Content, Suspense, Swearing, Threesome, Violence, mentions of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianneRose2016/pseuds/DianneRose2016
Summary: When the death of a Russian Mobster brings Intelligence to a club, the last thing they expected was to be coming across someone that would change their lives forever. Former Army Ranger Jay Halstead hated the CPD for what they did to him. The last thing he wanted to do was work with them on a case, but when the life of his client’s daughter is on the line he has no choice, but to trust his brother and work with Intelligence.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	Discovering A Legend

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to do something different with Jay and the team. I’ve never seen a story with this type of plot before so I thought it would be fun. This is the first story in a new series called Black Ops Security.

  
  


The music could still be heard in the backroom of the club. The room’s occupants didn’t care though, they were more focused on themselves and the fun they were having. Jay was loving the sight that was in front of him. He was sitting down in a chair by the bed and watching as his two female companions were currently eating each other out. The redhead was on top while the sexy brunet was on the bottom. Both of them were loving the other’s tongue inside of them. Jay had been sitting there naked watching them for the past few minutes. He always loved this club, you could always find the more adventurous girls here. He had been here in the past few months a few times a week looking for someone, playing the part. He was really loving it. Jay stood up and made his way over to the bed. He was tired of just watching. He wanted to be deep inside one of them.

“So which one of you wants to get fucked first?” He asked, stroking his dick as he grabbed one of the condoms from the bedside table.

“Fuck me first. I need to squirt so badly.” The redhead said. Jay was going to be calling her Strawberry, the other was Chocolate. Names didn’t really matter to him.

“Oh ya, fucking squirt on my face.” Chocolate moaned.

“As you wish.” Jay put the condom on and then went and got onto the bed behind them both. 

He easily slid into her wet folds and he didn’t stop until he was balls deep inside of her. Strawberry moaned as Chocolate continued to lick her clit and his balls when he was close enough. Jay didn’t wait for her to adjust, he knew what she wanted. He pulled out all the way and then slammed back inside of her.

“Oh fuck yes. Fuck me hard and deep.” Strawberry moaned.

Jay didn’t hold back at all. He pounded into her with everything he had. She continued to moan as she ate out Chocolate. It only took a few minutes before Strawberry was screaming and squirting her juices all over Chocolate’s face. 

“Mm, give me more baby.” Chocolate moaned as she licked up the juices that she could.

“Fuck, you two are a pair of sluts. I love it.” Jay moaned, picking up his pace again and angling his hips to his Strawberry’s g-spot every time. 

Strawberry was a screaming mess, as she continued to eat out Chocolate and squirt every few minutes. By the time Jay had slammed into her one last time, Chocolate had came three times and her face and hair were soaking wet from Strawberry’s juices. Jay pulled out and removed the condom and tossed it into the trash. He then tapped Strawberry’s ass as he spoke.

“On your back. I want my taste of your sweetness.” 

Strawberry instantly moved off from Chocolate and laid down on her back, spreading her legs. Chocolate got on top and sat on Strawberry’s face so she could continue to eat her out. While Jay got to work licking and sucking on Strawberry’s pussy. Jay inserted two fingers and started to rub her g-spot. He wanted her to squirt, he wanted to taste her and it would let him get hard all over again so he could fuck Chocolate. It only took a moment and Strawberry was clenching up and squirting into Jay’s mouth, causing him to moan. He did it a few more times before he was finally rock hard once again. With a final lick, he moved back. 

“Come here sugar, eat her pussy, while I fuck you.” Jay demanded.

Chocolate got off from Strawberry and moved down. She made sure her ass was fully in the air and her wet pussy was on display. She went back to eating out Strawberry as Jay got on another condom. He then pounded right into her, balls deep in one thrust, causing them both to moan. He had just came so he was able to go even harder and faster with her. Chocolate was already screaming as she came hard around him. Jay continued to fuck her for a good twenty minutes before he finally came hard and deep. Once he stopped pulsing he pulled out and gave her ass a little slap. Both girls completely spent, collapsed down onto the bed, both exhausted beyond belief. Jay got up and put the condom in the trash and got himself cleaned up as he went and got dressed.

“You two ok?” He asked with a smirk.

“Holy fuck yes.” Strawberry moaned. 

“When you coming back to the club Ryan?” Chocolate asked.

“I’ll be by in a couple of days. I keep hoping my mystery dream girl appears.”

“Fuck if she don’t show up, I’ll do it.” Chocolate offered.

“Who is she?” Strawberry asked.

“Goes by the name of Melody. Short, blonde hair, blue eyes, about nineteen, looks sixteen.” Jay answered, trying to see if he could get any information out of them. He had heard they all knew each other.

“Like em young eh?” Strawberry teased.

“I like em legal. She caught my eye a few weeks back, can’t seem to get her out of my mind.”

“She’s out of town for a while. Won’t be back for a few months. Looks like you will have to settle for me.” Chocolate said with a wink.

“What will I ever do?” Jay said with a smile. “You both good to get home?”

“We’ll be fine.” Strawberry said, as she sat up.

“As soon as our legs work.” Chocolate added, sitting up as well. 

Jay made sure he had everything as he left the room and headed back out into the club. The club was still packed, even though it was past one in the morning. He made his way towards the door when it was wrenched open and a gun was pointed in his face. Jay instantly held his hands up as cop after cop flooded the club. Jay wasn’t really surprised. This place was known to have drugs, guns, and human trafficking going on in it. The annoying part came with the fact that he knew he was going to be stuck here for a few hours dealing with all of this bullshit. He didn’t hate the CPD, but he strongly disliked it. He was pushed to the side and kept in a holding place while the cops raided the club going from room to room collecting the people and bringing them into the main area. He knew they would find the drugs and guns kept in one of the backrooms that no one was allowed to be in. He knew they found something else, something worse when they started to whisper and make radio calls for an ambulance. Jay took his phone out and sent a quick text off letting his friend know that he would be late and to not wait up. And then he waited to see what the hell was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three in the morning when Intelligence pulled up to a private club downtown. Mystic had been known to be owned by the Russian mob. They were running drugs and guns out of the club for years, but no one had ever been able to prove it. That was until an anonymous tip was given to the CPD and they pounced on it. Intelligence had been called down when the body of Ivan Kristoff was discovered murdered in his own club. With him being third in command of the Chicago division Russian Mob the whole CPD was being put on alert. Intelligence was under strict orders from Commander Crawford to wrap this one up quickly before it broke out into a war. They all walked in and were not surprised to see so many people being retained. The club was very popular for sex workers, junkies, and illegal women. It was the type of club that charged a hundred bucks just to walk through the door and the cheapest drink you could get was fifty bucks a shot. There had been a lot of elite people coming and going from this place.

“Alright Upton, with me. The rest of you start working the scene and see who knows what. Someone must have seen something.” Voight ordered.

“Ya, but are they really going to talk?” Rojas commented.

“We still gotta do it.” Hailey said to her partner.

She followed Voight over to where the SWAT Sergeant was waiting for them, just outside of the backroom where the body was. 

“What do you got?” Voight asked.

“Not much, not even the drugs or guns that are supposed to be here.” 

“Hm.” Voight said.

“Gunshot wound to the head. Killed him right away. Asked around, no one said much, but they all did say some guy named Ryan Predero is close with him. Had one of the guys run the name, he is a third-generation American Russian with some loose ties to the Russian Mob in Russia, but he’s not connected to this one. Some people think he was looking to get into the organization. He’s a regular here, my guys have him separated over by the bar.” The Sergeant said, pointing to Jay.

“We’ll talk with him. Thanks.” Voight said as he shook the man’s hand.

Voight and Hailey made their way over to Jay. “You think he’s connected to this?” Hailey asked.

“Don’t know. We’ll dig into him and see.”

They made their way over to Jay and once there they released the cop that was standing by.

“Bout time the big guns show up, only been waiting a couple of hours.” Jay said, with a slight Russian accent.

“Ya, a dead body can be a real inconvenience.” Hailey said.

“Not if you’re the dead guy. Rookie over there has had his eyes on me this whole time. So let me guess, you discovered that I have old connections to the Russian Mob back in Russia and you think I killed Ivan to get in on the action? Because killing the Third in line is always a smart idea to do.” Jay said sarcastically.

“It is a really dumb thing to do, but you don’t look that smart to me.” Voight said back.

“Careful, that’s how cocky cops get blindsided. One of these days that blindside will get you or someone else killed. But why don’t we skip past this dance and you tell me the time of death.”

“You want time of death?” Hailey said skeptically.

“Ya, would really help to settle this whole thing. So when he’d die?” Jay asked with impatience in his voice. But in reality, he really didn’t want to finish talking with this detective. She was beautiful and had the right amount of attitude to make her interesting.

“Rough TOD is 12:15am.” Voight answered.

“Perfect, I was otherwise engaged at that point in one of the backrooms.” 

“Oh doing drugs?” Hailey asked with a smirk.

“No, I was watching them.” Jay said, pointing to Strawberry and Chocolate. “Going down on each other. Before I joined in. We didn’t finish till after one. Then the cops decided to point a gun in my face as they raided the place. A couple more seconds and I would have been in my car and in the clear of this circus.”

“And I’m assuming they’ll vouch for you.” Voight said.

“Oh, they won’t be able to stop talking about it. But if you need more than their word you’re welcome to watch the security feed. All of the rooms have it. I can always take you to see it.” Jay said as he looked over to Hailey. “Могу поспорить, у вас есть красивый румянец.” (I bet you have a beautiful blush)

“You know what, I’m not even going to ask what you just said. But what I can do is take you down to the station and keep you there for forty-eight hours just because I feel like it.” Hailey said in a challenging tone.

Jay gave a chuckle to that. “Ms. Detective, look around. The only people who don’t have money in this whole place are the cops. The bartenders make more than you do in two years. Take me in. Go ahead. My lawyer will be there before we even pull up. All you are going to do is cause yourself about five hours of paperwork.” Jay pulled out his lawyer’s card and held it up. “But go ahead, it’s your time to waste, not mine.”

“Do you know of any beefs Kristoff had?” Voight asked, looking to get the tension back under control.

“The old-school Russian mobster, nope can’t think of one.” Jay said, as he rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t you try answering the questions.” Hailey snapped. She was so done with this guy.

“I will when you actually ask something intelligent. You cops are all the same. Old-school, by the book thinking. You’re asking the wrong questions.” Jay said, frustrated as hell. He could not stand the CPD he really couldn’t. Not after what they did to him seven years ago.

“Ok, so what are the right ones?” Voight challenged. He had no idea why this guy seemed to have a problem with them or with the CPD, but it was not the first time he came across someone that was hostile against them for no reason.

“That’s your job to figure out, not mine. Now it’s late, you have my solid alibi, so I’m leaving.” 

Jay put his lawyer’s card and tucked it into the front of Hailey’s jean pockets. “In case you have any more stupid questions to ask me, детектив.” (detective)

And with that Jay was heading out of the club and off to his hundred thousand dollar car.

“I really hate that guy.” Hailey said pissed.

“Ya, we’ll look into him. He knows something. I want you to follow him, see where he goes.” Voight said.

Hailey took off running and got into her car, just as Jay pulled away. She made sure she stuck back far enough to be able to follow him and see where he would go. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay pulled his phone out and saw that he had missed texts from Mouse. He saw that the last one was only five minutes ago so he quickly called him. After three rings he answered.

“Hey man, what the hell is going on? The police scanner is going crazy. Kristoff is dead?”

“Ya, don’t know how. TOD is around midnight. I just got questioned by a Sergeant Voight and a detective Upton from Intelligence. Look into them, I want to know what this unit is and how annoying they are going to be.”

“I’m on it. Your alias is solid, even if they get your prints it’ll come back as your cover. Scanner said it was a single gunshot wound to the head. And get this, no guns or drugs were found.”

“Shit. Whoever killed him must have taken it all. This really fucks us up with this case. How did they even get a warrant?”

“An anonymous tip apparently about the drugs and guns, but it wasn’t there. Maybe whoever killed him, took the stash and called it in. I’ll pull up the 911 call log and see what was said. You on your way home?” 

“Ya. I need a shower and some sleep. These long nights are getting brutal.”

Jay had been working this case for a few months now and even though he was used to being up late with his nightmares and PTSD, it was another thing to be having this much sex. He was exhausted.

“Yes having sex with beautiful women is terrible.” Mouse said, obviously humoring him.

Jay gave a deep chuckle as he spoke. “I had two at the same time tonight. Don’t even know their names. But thankfully Kristoff decided to get murdered while I was otherwise busy so my alibi is solid. Got word from Melody’s two friends, she is away for a while. We both know what that means.”

“Great. The client’s not gonna be happy about that. Alright, I’ll try to figure out where she could have gone.”

“Get some sleep first. The rest can wait until you’re rested. I’ll be home soon. Get some sleep I’ll see you at the office tomorrow and we can figure this shit out.”

“Alright brother. See you tomorrow.”

“See ya man.”

Jay ended the call and focused on the drive back to his place. He was exhausted and he could not wait until he could curl up in his bed and sleep for a good four hours before he would inevitably wake up screaming. He would have thought after over seven years the PTSD would have calmed down by now, but he was still struggling with the memories of what happened over there. He still had nightmares every night practically. He still had bouts of insomnia and anxiety in large crowds that he wasn't familiar with. When he had to do it he always took one of his anxiety pills beforehand to help block the anxiety so he could do his work, like tonight. When he didn’t have to be anywhere his beautiful german shepherd dog, Roxy, always helped him to stay calm. He had gotten her two years ago at the suggestion of his older brother Will, who was also his doctor. Jay wasn't sure at first, but he did find that Roxy helped him immensely and he had no idea what he would do without her. Jay pulled up to his condo building and headed down to the private underground parking before he parked and headed up to his penthouse in his private elevator that him, Mouse and Will had the key to. Once there Roxy instantly ran over to him and he bent down to give her a big hug. 

“Hey my sweet girl. How are ya?” 

He quickly grabbed her leash and then took her down to the front lobby and headed out to give her a quick walk so she could go pee and stretch her legs. Then he would get to shower and sleep.

XXX

Hailey followed Ryan all the way to his home, which surprisingly was a very fancy condo building that had only been built within the past six months. She pulled off and parked behind a car just partway down the street. She wouldn’t be able to run his address, as it was a condo building, but she could run his name and see what was on him. She was in the middle of reading his file when she saw him walk out the front door with a dog. Why him having a dog surprised her, she didn’t know, but she watched and took pictures of him before he headed back inside. She then went back to reading his file while she waited. She didn’t care how long it would take, she was going to find something on him that she could use to arrest him. She sent Voight a quick text letting him know where she was and that she was dropping an anchor. Once she finished going over everything they had on Ryan, she took a moment and allowed herself to look around. 

The area was beautiful. They were right by the pier so you could see Lake Michigan. The front of the building was gorgeous with greenery and the building itself was a three-tier building made completely out of glass. Out of curiosity, Hailey looked it up and saw some of the listings for it. All were multi-million dollar condos. The building had four swimming pools, two inside and two outside on the roof of the lower tiers. There were also four hot tubs, a theatre room, six bars, seventeen restaurants, four clubs, nine coffee shops, six bakeries, an indoor dog park, rooftop patios, three spas, a full gym, and four dry cleaners. It was insane. The place was designed to accommodate the wealthy and they didn’t hold back at all. Each condo had its own wine cellar. Whoever Ryan was, he was obviously connected to money somewhere to be able to afford even a one-bedroom in this place. That made Hailey hate him even more. 

It was eight o’clock when Ryan was back out walking his dog before he headed back inside. Fifteen minutes later he was pulling back out of the underground parking lot. Hailey ducked down and once the car drove by she turned her car back on and followed him. She followed him all the way to a ten storey office building downtown. The sign out front had it as Black Ops Security. She watched as he went into an underground parking and then she lost sight of him. She pulled out her phone and called Voight.

“Hey Sarg. Ryan pulled into a security firm. Do you want me to keep an eye?”

“No come back. Research this firm and see what the connection is.”

“Copy that.” 

Hailey ended the call and then typed a quick message to Rojas telling her to start looking into Black Ops Security. She then started to make the long drive back. 

XXX

Jay got out of the car and Roxy got out behind him. He always brought her with him when he went into the office, he hated leaving her alone. He headed up, making sure to say hello to the security guards at the front. He headed straight up to the fifth floor where Mouse would be working. He was not surprised to find the place was already full. Most of the guys in the tech division were working odd hours because they were helping with assignments all over the globe. Jay gave a wave to everyone that acknowledged him as he headed over to where Mouse’s office was. Mouse was in charge of the Tech division and he was Jay’s personal overwatch of his own operations or the top level ones. They had been friends since the first day in BUDS and now they were brothers. Jay walked in and Roxy instantly went over to Mouse, who gave her a pet.

“Morning.” Jay said, and Mouse could see he was exhausted still.

“Did you sleep at all?” Mouse asked with concern.

“A couple hours. The fucking anxiety pills always makes it hard to sleep.” Jay said, as he sat down on the couch in the room.

“You should talk to Will about it. He might know a better one. I know you don’t want any sleeping pills, but maybe there’s a natural remedy or something.”

“No, I need to be able to wake up. It’s not worth the risk. I’ll talk to Will tonight about maybe switching. You find anything?”

“Intelligence is a solid unit. From what I can tell they have the highest solve rate in the CPD. Only a handful work in the unit and all are picked by Voight. Voight interestingly enough, was in prison as a dirty cop. But when he got out he was given his badge back and a unit to run. That was roughly eight years ago.”

“So either he blackmailed someone to get his job back and get his own unit, or he was working with Internal Affairs and they had him working the streets as a snitch.”

“Yup, don’t know which one though. The only detective in the unit is Upton. The rest, four, are officers. There were other detectives but they all left. One was going to be fired and she got a job with the FBI in New York, that was two years ago. And she was Voight’s unofficial daughter from what I can find. Another was killed in prison, apparently he was suspected of killing some guy that murdered Voight’s son. He was exonerated after death. And finally another male detective that randomly left to live back in Puerto Rico, there’s gotta be a story there.”

“Usually is. They solid?”

“All of em are as far as I can tell. They seem like straight up cops. Lots of photos on social media of them at Molly’s. So I called Will and he knows them. Said they are all good people and they are a more outside of the box type of unit. I think you could trust them, for what it’s worth.”

“Well it won’t be long before they are knocking at our door. Upton followed me home last night and she was still there this morning. She’s going to be having questions as to why Ryan is going into a security firm.”

“We’ll handle it. I’m looking into the security from last night, but four hours were deleted around the time of the murder. I’m looking to get them back from the server farm. I gotta find which one it went to and then hack into it. It’ll be a couple of hours to find it. You gonna call Mr. Pressburg?”

“I will when we have something. We gotta find her. We just need the trail. Let me know when you have that footage. I gotta handle some paperwork and check in on ops. Security is going to page you when the cops inevitably arrive. Meet me in my office eh?” 

“Will do.”

Jay got up and headed out with Roxy right behind him. He had a bunch of paperwork he needed to fill out and he always had a long list of emails he needed to get through. He spent most of his time in his office making sure everything was running properly. He did miss being out in the field, but he was very happy with the business he had grown and he was helping people all over the world. He arrived at his office and went over to his desk. He had a bunch of work he needed to do, but first he made a call to Will to see what he thought about Intelligence. After three rings he answered.

“Hey little brother, how are ya?”

“I’m alright.”

“You sound exhausted. Not sleeping again?” Will said with concern in his voice.

“Not really. The anxiety pills make it hard to sleep when I have to take em. I had to be out last night working undercover at a bar.”

“Ya that can happen if you aren’t taking them frequently. Jay, you gotta stop working so much. I know this company is your baby and you don’t want to give up some control, but you can’t keep working undercover and all of these hours in the office. It’s not good for you. You have two hundred operatives working for you all over the world. You need help with managing it all. This isn’t a small business anymore. You need someone you can trust that can be there to help you.”

“The only person for that is Mouse and he has just as much work as I do. Once this case is closed then I’ll stop working undercover and that will cut out some of the work. Is there a different pill I can take for anxiety that won’t cause my insomnia to act up?”

“Ya we can try something different. I’ll bring one by tonight when I come over. We still on for dinner?”

“Yes. I need a night of pizza and beer.”

“There’s a Bulls game on tonight too. I’ll be there for seven with an extra large meat pizza and cold beer.”

“You have no idea how good that sounds. I got a quick question for you though.”

“Shoot.”

“Case I’m working on for this client of mine. His daughter has gone missing. My main suspect is now dead. Intelligence got put on the CPD case. Mouse said you know em.”

“Ya, they are at Molly’s a lot. Good cops.”

“You trust em?”

“I know trust is hard for you Jay. But Voight, he runs a different type of unit. He’s not all about the law and regulations. He’s about results. He would have vouched for you all the way.”

“You think I should share?” Jay always did value Will’s opinion and thoughts and often he turned to Will when he needed a sounding board for whatever was going on.

“Let me put it this way. If you were missing if there is one cop I would want looking for you, it’s Hank Voight. He’ll help you find your missing girl. He’s a solid cop and he always gets his guy.”

Jay gave a nod to himself. “Thanks Will.”

“Anytime. Call me if something happens.”

“I will. See ya tonight.”

“You too.”

Jay placed his phone down and let out a sigh. Roxy came right over to him, sensing that something was still bothering him. Jay ran his hand over Roxy’s head as he spoke.

“I’m ok girl. Just stressed. I gotta figure something out.”

Jay had been doing this for seven years now without a break. He knew he had to pay attention to his PTSD, he had a lot that he had gone through and if he wasn't careful he would trigger himself and he would be putting his operatives at risk. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but for now he needed to focus on finding this girl.

XXX

Hailey had been working on the computer running the name for Black Ops Security and the owner, but she was so far coming up blank on the owner. She had recruited Platt to see if she could find out anything. Hailey collected what she had and then headed up to join the others.

“So we have nothing?” Voight said as she walked into the bullpen.

“The camera’s footage in the office was deleted from the server. There’s a four hour chunk that we are missing.” Atwater said.

“And we can’t get anyone to talk about our vic.” Kim added.

“I may have something.” Hailey started as she went and put up the photo of Black Ops Security. She handed out the file that she had collected on them as she continued. “Ok so I followed Ryan this morning until he went into Black Ops Security. It is a security and bodyguard firm that does business all over the world. It is owned by a former army ranger, Jay Halstead. His brother is Will from Med.”

“Really? I didn’t know he had a brother.” Adam said surprised as he had spent many nights drinking with Will. 

“Will is the older brother. Here’s what’s interesting, there is no photo of Jay anywhere. He’s never been arrested, no social media presence, not even on his company’s page. He doesn’t even have a driver’s license and yet he has a truck in his name. So either he’s driving illegally or someone hacked the DMV and removed his photo from being pulled.” Hailey said.

“Is that possible?” Kim asked.

“Maybe. His company is worth over fifty million dollars. He started the business roughly seven years ago. He only hires ex-military with the exception of the computer and lab techs. The building is ten floors; first floor is security, second is the waiting area that has a common area and also private waiting rooms for clients that want to remain anonymous. Third floor is a full buffet that is open from six in the morning until eleven at night. There is also a full employee’s lounge with a full kitchen, gaming room, and theatre. Fourth floor is the forensic lab, with over a hundred employees that are all forensic scientists that are cleared to collect evidence, run it, and testify in court in over fifty countries. It is full of the latest scientific equipment. Fifth floor is the computer area with over fifty tech guys that are both ex-military and some hackers from watchlists. Sixth floor is all tactical, armory and undercover clothing. Seventh is a full shooting range. Eighth is a gym, ninth is the offices and boardrooms and then the tenth floor has twenty apartments for new workers that have no place to live.” Rojas said, reading from what they found online about it.

“Damn, they got their own empire over there.” Atwater said, shocked.

“That’s just it. They have connections with every ABC agency all over the world. When an agency can’t get the evidence they need to make a case and if they can’t get a green light to send someone in, they hire them. They have a built in immunity for their Operatives. As long as they don’t kill anyone innocent, harm a child, or rape, they basically have full immunity. So if they need to do drugs, have sex, perform a robbery, or kill someone in a shoot out, they get a pass. They also have a team of lawyers on retainer in every major country.” Hailey added.

“Wow.” Kim said, impressed.

“So what is a wannabe Russian Mobster doing in that place?” Adam asked.

“No idea. Maybe he’s a client. But from what I’ve read, and there isn’t much out there on the type of operations they do, but they go after criminals, not help them.” Hailey said.

“Well, maybe he has a connection to Halstead. We need more on him.” Voight said.

“Platt is looking into it, she’s hoping a Vet on the force might have heard about him.” Hailey said.

“And I have something.” Platt said, coming up the stairs with a file in her hand.

“What do you got?” Voight asked.

“I talked to Officer Sworsky, he’s ex-army joined the force five years ago. I asked if he had heard of a Jay Halstead, I swear I thought he was going to have a heart attack. Turns out Halstead is a war hero.” 

“Ok, well that brings up more questions.” Adam said.

“He didn’t know everything, but he did know the basics. He enlisted on his eighteenth birthday, became a Ranger at eighteen, placed in the 75th Ranger Regiment Third Battalion. He was a first lieutenant within his unit. He did five tours and hundreds of ops. On his last tour he was captured and spent six months in a POW camp before he was able to not only escape, but he was able to rescue the other thirty-eight soldiers that had been captured and blow the whole place. He has received three purple hearts, two silver stars, three bronze stars, a medal of honor and a medal of valour, along with twelve other medals and accommodations. He is a bonafide war hero.”

“Damn.” Atwater said.

“And then he starts a security business and grows it into an empire. He could have let what happened to him completely ruin him.” Hailey said, impressed.

“He didn’t start the business right away. Five months after he received an honorable discharge, he joined the police academy. It took me a bit, but I finally found his file.” Platt said.

“Did he burn out?” Kim asked.

“The exact opposite. He broke every record there was. By the third day he was teaching the shooting and tactical classes. Cops that were on the job for a decade were stopping by to take the class. He would work with units and SWAT on the weekends running drills in the Tac House. He graduated top of his class and was being promoted to a detective right away. The day he graduated he went to Headquarters to receive his badge and unit placement. Only the Upper Brass was nervous about him having PTSD. He didn’t try to hide it, he disclosed it when he applied to the academy and he was cleared by multiple therapists that his PTSD would not affect him on the job. Still they said he had a mental illness and he couldn’t be in the CPD. He was banned from the CPD. A few days later he was starting his business.”

“Wow.” Rojas said.

“It still makes no sense why he would have anything to do with someone like Ryan though.” Hailey said.

“Oh it makes sense.” Platt pulled out an old photo from the academy and placed it up on the board. “Meet Jay Halstead.”

“That’s Ryan.” Hailey said softly, as everything clicked in.

“Ok, that explained the hostility towards the CPD.” Voight said.

“So he’s working undercover, the question is for who.” Adam said. 

“We’ll need to talk to him. Maybe he’ll be more forthcoming as himself and not his alias.” Atwater said.

“He’s got a lot of hard feelings towards the CPD. He had a bright future ahead of him and because of close minded cops it was ripped away from him. He might not have much interest in helping us.” Hailey said.

“Upton and I will go and speak with him and see why he was there. He might have information we need to put this case to bed. Everyone, keep working your sources and see if you can find anyone that would have had a beef with our vic.” Voight ordered. “Thanks Trudy.”

“Yup. We lost a good cop. He would have been great.” Platt said with a shake of her head as she turned and headed out.

Voight and Hailey headed out and made the long drive to Blacok Ops Security. They were both hoping that Jay would be more talkative today and maybe his attitude was just because he had to be undercover last night. When they finally arrived, they parked across the street and headed inside. It wasn’t busy in security, which they were thankful for. They both showed their badges as Voight spoke.

“Sergeant Voight, we’re here to speak with your boss, Jay Halstead.”

“Is he expecting you?” The security guard asked.

The whole security area was very impressive. There were metal detectors, full body scanners, baggage x-rays and a dog you had to get cleared by plus you were physically searched. There were ten security guards in this area, all of them were armed and wearing bullet proof vests, plus they had radios. They were not taking any chances here.

“No.” Voight simply said.

“Wait here.” He said, as he turned and walked away slightly to use his radio. After a moment he came back over. “He’s in a meeting right now, but he’s willing to speak with you afterwards. You’ll go through security and then be taken up to the waiting area. Once he is finished with his meeting, someone will come and get you.”

Voight wasn’t really happy with waiting, but there wasn't much he could do about it. They needed to speak with him about what he might know and forcing him to talk was not going to work. Voight just gave a nod and Hailey knew he wasn't happy, but they didn’t have much of a choice. 

“Remove your guns and place them in the lock box. You will get them back once you are finished.” 

Voight and Hailey did as they were told and then they went through the lengthy process of being cleared through security. They were then escorted by another security guard up in the elevator and into the waiting area on the second floor. 

“That was a process.” Hailey said, as she sat down in one of the chairs.

The whole area was very nice, it was clear they were catering to the elite in society. There were leather couches and chairs all over the room, a full coffee section with baked goods. There were flat screens all over the place showing different news all over the world. 

“Ya didn’t expect it to be that thorough. They don’t take chances.”

“You think he really has a meeting or that he’s just making us wait?” Hailey asked with a smirk.

“Don’t know. Just hope it’s not too long.” Voight said, as he sat back on the couch.

They spent the next hour sitting in the room waiting for when they would be able to speak with Jay. Finally another security guard came in and they were escorted up to the ninth floor. They walked down multiple hallways until they finally reached Jay’s office. They walked in and saw that the office was all glass, with a sitting area, a large wooden desk with multiple computer screens as well as a flat screen TV on the opposite wall. Jay stood up as they walked in and came around the desk, Roxy right behind him.

“Thanks Chris.” Jay said warmly.

Chris gave a nod and closed the door as he headed out. 

“Sergeant, Detective. Have a seat.” Jay said, holding his arm out towards the seating area.

“I appreciate you taking the time to speak with us.” Voight said.

“Even though you made us wait for an hour.” Hailey said with a smirk.

“Well, when you are worth six point two billion, you will get to show up unannounced demanding to see me right away too.” Jay said, as he went and sat down in the chair, Roxy sitting down beside him.

“Look, we’re not here to give you any problems. We know you haven’t had the best experiences with the CPD. I’m sorry for what happened to you, it shouldn’t have. We know you were working undercover last night. Now, I get it, you have to be a certain way and you can’t let that alias drop. But we got a dead Russian mobster, very high up in the organization and a bunch of drugs and guns missing. Anything you can tell us would help.” Voight said.

The door opened and Mouse walked in with a file and his laptop. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Mouse said.

“It’s all good Mouse. We were just getting started. You get it?” Jay asked, as Mouse sat down and handed him the file.

“Always do, I’ll queue it up.”

“This is the head of my tech division, Mouse. He’s been finding the deleted footage from last night.” Jay said.

“How can he find it, if it’s been deleted?” Hailey asked.

“No such thing as deleted, just removed. The footage goes onto a server and that server backs up to another server. When it was deleted off the one server, it didn’t get deleted off the other. It took a bit to find the right backup server and hack into it, but I was able to recover the four hours that were deleted.” Mouse answered.

Mouse hit a few keys and the video footage appeared on the TV screen behind him and Jay. They all got up and went over to the screen to see it better. 

“Ok so it’s business as usual, but just before midnight, this guy shows up. He’s obviously pissed and then bam.” Mouse said.

They watched as the second man pulled a gun with a silencer and then shot Kristoff right in the head. He then went around and searched through documents and the computer for a good thirty minutes, before smashing it with a hammer and taking off. 

“Was the laptop still in the office when you got there?” Jay asked Voight.

“Ya it was taken to the crime lab, but they said it was too damaged to get anything from it.”

“If you want to send it to us, Mouse will be able to repair the harddrive and he’ll get the info off from it.” Jay offered.

“Appreciate it. I’ll have it sent over. Do we know who he is?” Voight asked.

“I ran facial rec and it pulled something interesting.” Mouse said, as he pulled up the file on the screen. “Meet Andriy Bondar, fifty-two, second from the top in the Ukrainian Mob. Now I don’t need to tell you how much the Ukranians and Russians hate each other. That’s not the interesting part, his daughter is Natalie Bondar, age eighteen, started working at the club a year ago, she went missing four months ago.” Mouse said, looking at Jay.

“There’s your motive. Shit, this is gonna cause a war. He didn’t take the drugs and guns though.” Jay said.

“No, I can’t find where they went. I’ve gone over the footage for the whole day and no one takes em. He must have moved them before yesterday. I’ll comb through the footage and see if I can find where they went.”

“What’s the big deal about the missing girl?” Hailey asked.

Jay handed their file over to Voight as he spoke. “We were approached by Donald Pressburg, he’s a Congressman from Virginia. His daughter, Isabella, age eighteen left home on her eighteenth birthday for Chicago to move in with her boyfriend. They had no idea she even had one and the name she gave them was a fake. All they had was a photo from her social media account, before it was deactivated. When they came to us, they hadn’t heard from her in six months. Out of the blue she called them late one night from the club’s phone. She was upset saying she wanted to move back home and asked if they could please come get her. Said she wanted to be out of Chicago tomorrow. They packed up and left right away to make the drive down here. By the time they got to her apartment, she was gone. They came to us hoping we could find her.” Jay explained.

“That was a month ago and Jay’s been working undercover four nights a week at the club, but we haven’t seen her. Last night he found out from her close friends that she would be gone for a little while and would be back in a month or so.” Mouse added. 

“I’m guessing she’s not on vacation.” Hailey said.

“No. Kristoff has his hand in human trafficking, but he doesn’t do it in the typical sense. He uses willing girls that are young, seventeen to twenty at the club. He pays them each week three grand and all they have to do is be beautiful, hang around at the club and have sex with men that they find attractive. It’s prostitution, but these girls don’t see it that way, because the clients they have are wealthy attractive men. It’s not a hardship for them to have sex.” Jay started.

“But every six months one of those girls that decide the life isn’t fun anymore goes on vacation and they are never seen again. He takes em and transfers them into his human trafficking ring with the not so attractive clients. They get shipped all over the country to the Russian branches for the trafficking ring.” Mouse added.

“Ok, so Natalie got mixed up in the club and then she was shipped out to the trafficking ring. Her father finds out, he goes straight to Kristoff to get his daughter back. And when he doesn’t get what he wants, kills him and tries to find the locations. Doesn’t explain where the drugs and guns went though. Maybe Kristoff moved them.” Hailey said.

“No, he always said that moving your product from one location to the next is how you get arrested. Said it’s always better to keep it in a place where no could get a warrant for. I always thought he had it at the club, that was the impression I got, but maybe he didn’t have it there.” Jay said.

“I’ll go over the footage, but it wasn’t moved last night. I did a deep dive before Jay went in, Kristoff only has the club and his house, but there is an endless trail of LLCs he’s connected to that is taking me some time to go through to see what they own. I’m betting that the trafficking is through the properties from the LLCs.” Mouse said.

“We’ll run a BOLO and get Bondar on the murder.” Voight said.

“I know it’s not your case and you now know who your suspect is. With the video footage you have your whole case. But I would appreciate the assist in trying to locate the missing girls.” Jay said.

“I got no problem helping you solve your case. We’ll let you have access to our evidence and we’ll work it together. You got a boardroom or some place my team can set up here?” Voight asked, he was more than happy to help someone with a human trafficking case.

“We got a war room you can use. I’ll get the files uploaded to the computers and I’ll work up there with you.” Mouse said.

“I’ll call security and have you cleared so you don’t have to go through the whole process.” Jay said.

“Great. I’ll get my guys ready and have the evidence brought over here for your lab to look at it. I’m assuming you are cleared by the court to process evidence in Illinois.” Voight said.

“We’re approved.” Jay agreed.

“Alright, we’ll be back within the hour.” Voight said.

Jay gave a nod and both Voight and Hailey headed out. Once they were gone Mouse turned his attention to Jay. 

“It’s not like you to ask for help on a case.”

“Will said that Voight was different, that he trusted him. The longer it takes us to track Isabella down, the chances of her never being found go up. We gotta find her and we gotta do it quick. If that means we have help from experienced detectives then fine, as long as we find her and get her back to her family.”

“I got you. I’ll get everything set up. You make sure you eat something.”

Jay had a habit of skipping breakfast when he didn’t sleep well at night.

“I will. I’ll call down and have some coffee and baked goods brought up and let them know we’ll need lunch as well for everyone.”

“I’ll see ya down there.”

Jay gave a nod and Mouse headed out to get everything set up. He let out a sigh when he was alone. He was feeling off today. He knew that meant that he needed to take some time for himself and get his head back on straight, but with this case he couldn’t. Now it was looking like dinner tonight with Will was out of the question and he was in desperate need of some brother time. Roxy gave a whine as she pressed her nose into Jay’s hand. Jay bent down and gave her a hug.

“I’ll be ok girl. I just gotta get through this case.”

Roxy snuggled her nose into the side of Jay’s neck to offer him what comfort that she could. After a moment Jay got up and made the call down to the restaurant to inform them of what they would need today before he grabbed his work phone and headed out. He made his way down the hallway with Roxy right behind him as he headed for the war room. Mouse was already there getting all of the screens turned on and the information up on them. Jay sat down at one of the laptops they kept on the boardroom table and started to look through. When a couple restaurant workers came in with fresh coffee and baked goods, Mouse went over and got Jay some coffee and a crescent to make sure he ate something.

“Anything you want to talk about before everyone gets here?” Mouse asked.

Jay let out a sigh and sat back in his chair. In that moment Mouse could see how exhausted and struggling Jay was.

“It’s creeping in. The anxiety is coming more frequently, the nightmares happen every night now. I know I can’t just block it all away. After what happened to me at the camp, I know it’s going to always be there. But I thought I was passed this. Some nights it feels like I’m right back in that hole.” Jay said with pain in his voice.

“You need a break man. You’ve been going non-stop for seven years now. You only gave yourself five months to recover, you were held captive longer than that. You’re going to struggle from time to time and when that happens you need to allow yourself a break to recover.”

“I know. I will after this case. I’m not gonna be working in the field anymore. I can’t really I’m too busy with everything going on here, I can’t be working undercover to go with it. It’s too much. I’ll take a few days after this case, if you don’t mind handling things around here.”

“Take a week or two man. I can handle shit around here, you know that. You need a break before you break. You got a lot of people here who care about you, we all want to see you healthy.”

“Once this case is done.” Jay agreed.

Mouse gave Jay’s shoulder a squeeze before he went back to work knowing that Jay needed to focus so they could get this case wrapped up. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok so again I found this in my Google Drive. Let me know if you want more or if I should drop it. Also make sure you vote on my profile for which CPD story you want me to complete first!


End file.
